The present invention relates to a device for manual dispensing of bandages and the like. Bandages are well known covering wounds and other injuries. The bandages are usually manufactured and sold in certain predetermined sizes and they cannot be easily adjusted during use to specific sizes of wounds and the like. It is therefore advisable to provide a manual device, with which a user can dispense from a bandage supply a bandage piece with a size exactly corresponding to the size of the wound to be covered,
Such a device is disclosed in my German patent document G9200572.1. This device contains a roll of bandage material, means of advancing the bandage material from the roll so as to expose a bandage piece of a desired size, and means for cutting the exposed piece. This device can be further improved.